sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuuketsu Hime - Vol 2 Interlude 2-1
Interlude 1: Quỷ tướng quân Solo: Shauran ------ Đây là sự kiện xảy ra trước chuyến du hành của chúa tể Hiyuki, người được yêu mến bởi toàn bộ người dân của Đế quốc Xích Dạ, hiện đang hướng về đế đô, cùng với Mikoto. Trong những ngày gần đây, một bầu không khí nhộn nhịp đã thường trực bên trong Xích Ngọc Điện. Tuy nhiên vào ngày hôm nay, ta có thể gọi là ngày X, sự căng thẳng đã lên tới đỉnh điểm. Ngay từ ban sáng, các thuộc hạ của cô, đặc biệt là cánh đàn ông, không thể giữ được bình tĩnh. Cùng với đó, họ phát điên lên và nghi ngờ mấy tên đồng nghiệp của mình, những người có chung một vị nữ thần mang tên Hiyuki. Cuối cùng, mọi việc cũng cần đến nắm đấm để giải quyết. Mikoto và Utsuho của Tứ Đại Thiên Đàng Vương, vốn chỉ có ý định đứng nhìn, như mong đợi, đã không thể bỏ qua việc này và quyết định thông báo cho người duy nhất có thể giải quyết mọi chuyện, chúa tể tối cao, Hiyuki. ◆◇◆◇ Tôi đã phải đến phòng hội nghị dù rất, rất không muốn bởi nghe nói rằng bọn họ muốn tham khảo ý kiến của tôi. Và khi đến nơi, tôi đã thấy mười ba Quỷ Tướng đang xếp hàng. Tất nhiên tất cả bọn họ đều đang quỳ xuống, nhưng nhìn cũng chẳng nhỏ đi tí nào. Ngay từ đầu kích thước của bọn họ đã khác so với bản gốc trong game, một số thì thay đổi liên tục vì hình dạng không xác định. Do đó, mặc dù được trông thấy họ thường xuyên, việc nhìn kích thước cứ thay đổi từ xa theo kiểu không thể phân biệt như vậy quá đủ để làm tôi chóng mặt. Dù sao thì, tất cả thành viên thuộc 13 Quỷ Tướng đều là boss dungeon lv 110-130. So với cấp độ tối đa của player là 99, họ thật sự rất mạnh. (Thực tế thì, theo thống kê, chỉ số của tăng theo từng giai đoạn chuyển chức nghiệp từ 0->1->2->3 của người chơi. Nên ở giai đoạn thứ 3, người chơi đã có sức mạnh về lv vào khoảng 250. Mà trên hết thì có vài nhóm chủ lực đã kết nối toàn bộ người chơi max lv, vậy nên chuyện đó cũng không cần thiết lắm.) Những con quái vật theo nghĩa đen. Nói cho dễ hiểu, nếu một con quái có lv bằng với người chơi, thì việc solo là không thành vấn đề. Nhưng nếu trường hợp đó là một con boss, thì khoảng lv an toàn để solo là từ 20-30. Vì vậy, những người ở đây hoàn toàn không thể thua trong một trận solo, mà chỉ có thể bị đánh bại bằng một nhóm player. (Do đó tôi đã không chỉ phải xin các thành viên của guild mình giúp đỡ để bắt chúng, mà còn phải nhờ đến cả người quen nữa), và giả sử nếu tôi phải chống lại một người yếu nhất trong số họ, thậm chí dùng đến những trang bị mạnh nhất và vô số potion, không biết liệu tôi có thể cầm cự được vài giờ không nữa? Err...được không ta? Thôi kệ...cứ để coi sao đã!...nhưng nếu đang giữa chừng bọn quái con mà hội đồng tôi, thì chết là cái chắc rồi!! Bên cạnh những nguy cơ như vậy, còn có khu vực tử thần 16x16 ô của mấy đòn tấn công diện rộng nữa, thật sự là thiên địch với chiến thuật thông dụng ‘hit and run’ của tôi, bằng cách bào mòn máu từng chút một. —À, thật ra thì cũng có một tên quái vật không ngán chuyện này. Trong số tất cả mấy tên không phải người, hắn ta thậm chí còn có thể một mình solo và áp đảo cả boss, đã nhận được chứng nhận của admin với danh hiệu ‘Dokudansenkou (Đội quân Một người)’! Và đúng như dự kiến, anh ta là thành viên của guild tôi đấy!! ...Thế nên, tôi là người biết rõ nhất việc đối đầu bọn họ sẽ nguy hiểm như thế nào ~ Dù họ có tự nhận là đồng minh của tôi, nếu lãnh một đòn nhẹ từ bọn họ, chẳng hạn như búng trán, thì tôi chắc chắn sẽ lên bảng điểm số ngay. Về cơ bản, dù họ có được thiết lập để làm boss phù hợp với các dungeon, thì bọn họ vẫn rất ngoại cỡ. Người nhỏ nhất cũng có chiều dài cơ thể tới 10m (còn chưa tính tới kích thước khác đó nhá!) và người lớn nhất thì tới 50m (Dù sao thì, họ cũng đã thu nhỏ lại kích thước của mình vì không thể vào phòng được). Khác xa những con quái thông thường, sự hiên diện của bọn họ giống như một nhóm các ác thần xuất hiện để thanh trừng nhân loại. Cảm ơn rất nhiều, thật đấy. Hoặc nói đúng hơn, ngay cả các admin cũng thêm vào các chi tiết như một trò đùa. Những con quái vật đều được lấy ý tưởng từ các quỷ thần hay các huyền thoại về ác quỷ nổi tiếng trên thế giới. Chẳng hạn như Demogorgon, một con quái vật với xúc tu và hai cái đầu của khỉ, hoặc Pneeph Taal, một lớp sương mù mọc ra xúc tu, Gong Gong, một con mãng xà với khuôn mặt của người và mái tóc màu đỏ. Và thấy chúng ngoài đời thực thì thật sự không buồn cười chút nào đâu. (Trans: các bạn có thể lên gg để tìm thông tin, còn đây là một số thông tin cũng như hình ảnh: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-An_pISLLt8o/VWmvHmUS_xI/AAAAAAAAERg/clHpnd3Bjx8/s1600/232demogorgon5e.jpg Demogorgon, https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%97%E3%83%8B%E3%83%BC%E3%83%95%E3%82%BF%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB Pneeph Taal, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gong_Gong Gong Gong ~ -gg) Hơn nữa, nếu là Ctulhu, tôi sẽ không còn giữ được tỉnh táo khi nhìn thấy đâu… tôi có còn ổn không nhỉ? Chắc là tôi đã suy sụp trước khi mình kịp nhận ra luôn rồi. (Trans: rảnh thì ngồi đọc nà: http://khoahoc.tv/nhung-bi-an-ve-thuy-quai-thai-binh-duong-cthulhu-71997 Ctulhu ~ :v) Với tất cà những lí do trên, trước hết tôi ngồi vào chiếc ghế đã được chuẩn bị, sau đó dòm ngó xung quanh để tìm lối thoát hiểm. Ngay phía sau ghế của tôi, có một cánh cửa lớn. Tôi thỉnh thoảng dùng nó để ra vào căn phòng này, nhưng để mở nó ra, Tengai và Kokuyou phải dùng cả hai tay để đẩy ra từ mỗi phía.――Khi tôi nhìn thấy cánh cửa, cái câu ‘Từ bỏ hy vọng đi, ngươi không thoát được đâu’ cứ văng vẳng bên tai ――và thế là, cho dù tôi có ý định muốn trốn khỏi chỗ này, cơ thể cũng không cho phép việc đó. Những gì tôi thấy là đoạn hành lang bên trái, với 3 đoạn đang nằm trong tầm ngắm. Chạy đến chỗ đoạn gần nhất và trốn thoát chắc chỉ tốn 2 giây, nhưng hơi bị xui là tôi đang mang giày cao gót nửa tấc mới chết. Không thể nào chạy với tốc độ tối đa bằng đôi giày này được. Thời gian cởi giày ra để đi chân trần sẽ là yếu tố sinh tử trong lúc này. Nếu là vậy, ước gì lúc trước tôi đã học cách chạy khi mang giày cao gót nhỉ. Trong khi tôi đang suy nghĩ, đại diện của mười ba Quỷ Tướng, Ikaruga, Umr-at Tawil (nguồn gốc từ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yog-Sothoth Yog-Sothot của huyền thoại Cthulhu), một hình dạng với làn da đen và một tấm màn che phía trên mái tóc màu bạc của mình, bước lên phía trước. “Tôi xin trình diện với sự tôn sùng của mình tới Hiyuki-sama, người thống trị thiên đàng. Chúng tôi, mười ba Quỷ Tướng đang hiện diện nơi đây, thật sự vinh dự khi có mặt trong căn phòng này.” Khi ông ta kính cẩn chào tôi, và đứng trong hàng là Tengai, Mikoto, tôi, Utsuho, Kokuyou―và Mikoto mở lời. “Ngẩng đầu lên đi, ngài được phép nói chuyện trực tiếp với công chúa.” Huh…? Tôi nghĩ bình thường đây là nhiệm vụ của Tengai, nhưng không biết vì sao hiện giờ anh ta đang đứng trơ ra như tượng và bĩu môi. “Vậy thì, với tất cả lòng thành kính, chúng tôi hiện đang trong tình trạng có vài điều muốn xác nhận với công chúa. Tôi, đại diện của tất cả, xin phép được hỏi.” Ánh mắt của ông ta hướng đến phía bên phải của tôi, ở đó là Tengai và Mikoto. “Thưa công chúa, trong sự kiện sắp tới, người định chỉ ban ơn huệ cho duy nhất một người nào đó, tin đồn này có đúng không ạ?” Thôi chếttttt!! Nếu ông ta đang nói về việc lúc này, thì chắc là chuyện tôi sẽ mang một người theo trong chuyến thăm đế đô vào ngày mai rồi. Lần này, sau khi được chủ guild Collard cho lời khuyên, tôi đã quyết định sẽ mang Mikoto theo. Tôi đã thông báo chuyện này cho những người thân cận và Tứ Đại Thiên Đàng Ma Vương, nhưng chắc cũng là chuyện tất nhiên nếu các thành viên khác của hội Bàn Tròn không cảm thấy hài lòng. Chuyện đó cũng giống như tôi đề cao Mikoto hơn bọn họ. Cũng như lần trước, tôi đã chọn Tengai để đồng hành. Cả bảy Quái thú Thiên Tai đã rất ngạc nhiên và phàn nàn...nhưng mà, có khi chuyện đó còn tốt hơn những gì đang diễn ra. Sau chuyện đó, tôi đã thực hiện một chuyến thám hiểm hầm ngục (dungeon) ở vùng ngoại ô của thành phố Arra, cho bảy Quái thú một kỳ nghỉ. Nhưng đúng như tôi nghỉ, bỏ họ một mình đúng là không tốt chút nào, vậy nên tôi đã phải bắt họ sửa chữa và định hình lại chỗ đó, nơi đã bị phá hủy và cày nát bởi bọn tôi.―Sau khi đã hoàn thành tầng đầu tiên, Utsuho cứ rên rỉ than mệt suốt, nên Kokuyou đã đâm xuyên luôn mấy bức tường để tới thẳng chỗ boss (nói thêm đó là một con hydra năm đầu) ở tầng thứ 10, gây ra hậu quả này― Nếu cứ vậy, chuyện này sẽ còn to ra nữa cho xem. Thế thì, tôi phải làm cách nào để đối phó với 13 Quỷ Tướng đây chứ? Lần này người phù hợp với nhiệm vụ là một ‘cô gái nhân tộc’, mà trong số bọn họ chẳng có ai phù hợp cả, nên họ phải đợi tới lượt của mình. Nhưng mà nếu nói thẳng ra, chẳng may bọn họ nổi điên lên thì tôi tiêu chắc. “......” Tôi nên làm gì đây? Trong khi tôi đang phân vân thì Tengai bước tới, giải vây cho tôi. “Mấy người chỉ toàn nghi ngờ ngu ngốc! Sao cứ phải lo mấy chuyện không đâu chứ!” Khi nghe Tengai nói, 13 Quỷ Tướng lườm lại với sự thù địch rõ ràng. “――――――!?” S-sợ quá đi…..!! Ánh nhìn của các ma thần ngập trong sự khát máu. Bị nuốt chửng trong làn sóng đó, ý thức của tôi dường như vừa bị bay mất trong vài giây. Khi tôi lấy lại được tinh thần, Tengai và 13 Quỷ Tướng hiện đang tranh cãi dữ dội. “Tôi đã nói rồi, việc đó là cung cấp máu cho công chúa!!” “Cũng đâu có cần phải có khuôn mặt như vậy, đúng không hả?” “Trên hết, đó phải là một dòng máu với sự trung thành hàng đầu! Công chúa sẽ rất vui vậy nê―” “Nói dối! Anh chỉ định ăn lẻ thôi chứ gì?” “Tôi đã nói là không phải, anh có nghe không vậy?” ◆◇◆◇ “...họ đang nói về chuyện gì vậy?” Nghe tôi hỏi, Mikoto thở một hơi thật dài. “Hôm này là ngày 14 tháng 2 theo lịch của quỷ, là Valentine đấy ạ. Sau khi thấy Tengai-dono vừa đi vừa mang theo một chiếc hộp vào buổi sáng, bắt đầu từ 13 Quỷ Tướng, rồi đến các nam nhân trong lâu đài, họ trở nên phấn khích và tự hỏi, ‘Liệu mình có nhận được sô cô la từ công chúa không đây?’...” “Thảm hại quá, mấy tên đàn ông này. Vì chuyện này mà gây ra một vụ náo động ngu ngốc…” Utsuho nói giọng chán nản, ngoảnh mặt nhìn ra bên ngoài. ……...huh? Valentine à? Vậy mà tôi cứ nghĩ tới một chuyện khác cơ...đây mới là nguyên nhân thực sự sao? Hơn nữa, không phải mấy người là ác thần và ác quỷ sao? Tự nhiên lại điên lên với mấy vụ tặng quà này à? Có nhầm lẫn gì không vậy?? Quá bối rối, tôi đã phải trốn đi trong khi vụ tranh cãi ngày càng lớn hơn. Vì đã biết lí do, cuối cùng tôi đã phải nhờ Mikoto và những người khác giúp đỡ để làm một lượng lớn sô cô la và đem tặng chúng. Và mọi chuyện cũng đã kết thúc. ...Chắc mấy món quà tặng vào ngày White Day tháng tới sẽ rất đáng sợ đây. End. ------- (Ran: mặc dù chưa tới Valentine, nhưng vẫn chúc cho những đồng chí còn F.A sớm thoát kiếp nhá, nhất là những ai đang theo dõi truyện này ~ :3 À, còn phải chúc cho thèn trans truyện nữa đấy nhá ~ :v Ep tiếp theo sẽ trở về mạch truyện, là màn solo gay cấn của Hiyuki nhà ta cùng với tên riajuu...nhầm, cùng với Hoàng tử Ashyl, mời các bạn đón đọc ~ And~~see you in next episode~ :3) Category:Kyuuketsu Hime